The Morning after and Burt
by Emmalekiwi
Summary: Its a continuation to I'm your's but can be read separately, it doesn't contain sex but mentions it.


**The morning after… and Burt…**

**So this is a continuation to my 1****st**** fic 'I'm Yours' **

**I thought of making it into one fic but decided not to**

Kurt was warm, very warm it was almost uncomfortable but instead he snuggled deeper, he was nearly asleep again when he felt his pillow move, it was then he realized he could smell Blaine…everywhere, it was odd he didn't remember Blaine staying over.

He reached his arm around to cuddle Blaine when he came into contact with bare skin, a lot of it, it was then that Kurt realized he was naked and he shot up, he looked over to see Blaine still dozing, Kurt looked around the room and saw the bottle of lube on the bedside table along with a box of condoms, it was then he acknowledged that his ass hurt… a lot! The night before came flooding back into his memories and he blushed heavily as he realized he was no longer a virgin and that he had had sex, he Kurt Hummel had SEX and it was mind blowing, amazing sex with his boyfriend who he loved and who more importantly loved him. Kurt slowly lay back down, conscious of not putting to much pressure on his lower half.

Kurt lay there tracing the contours of his lover's face with his eyes in the slight sunlight that peaked through the curtains, Blaine really was beautiful when he slept he was also a lot like a koala bear! All cuddly and heat seeking, Kurt was practically being smothered by Blaine who had pulled him as close as possible, it was cute and gave Kurt only another reason to adore his already loveable boyfriend.

Slowly as though coming out of a trance Blaine started to wake up, his eyelids flickered and his limbs twitched, Kurt just lay there smiling and watching as Blaine slowly became a where of his surroundings.

When Blaine opened his eyes all he saw was something creamy and smooth, he his eyes traced a shadow upwards he realized it was a neck, that lead to a face, Kurt's face! He then realized he was naked, this in itself wasn't rare as he often went to bed naked as it was just nicer, what was surprising was that he was pressed up against an equally naked Kurt! His eyes shot up to Kurt's as he was about to open his mouth and ask why they were naked a bottle of lube on the bedside table caught his eye. The night came back to him and he closed his mouth, instead choosing to smile brightly at Kurt who was smiling softly back at him.

"Morning beautiful" Blaine whispered not wanting to ruin atmosphere that surrounded them. "Morning love" Kurt replied smiling wider, they both lay there for a few seconds just soaking in the others presence "Last night was amazing, it was all I'd imagined and more." He continued once he saw that Blaine was content to just smile like a fool for a while longer. "I'm glad, I hope your okay, I know you're meant to be sore and I hope I didn't hurt you." Blaine said, his fears were eased when he saw Kurt smile in reassurance "I'm fine, a bit sore but perfect aside from that!"

Blaine shifted slightly, both boys lay in Blaine's bed for an immeasurable amount of time, basking in the others presence, Blaine was almost asleep again until he heard Kurt's stomach rumble in hunger, he chuckled before starting to get up, Kurt blushed but acknowledged that he was starving, he followed Blaine's lead and got up, he winced as he stretched but didn't feel too bad over all, "Here, you might find this easier to wear." Blaine said while throwing Kurt a pair of sweat pants and a simple white shirt, under normal circumstances Kurt would never consider wearing them but today was an exceptional day and so he decided to put Blaine's clothes on without complaint.

Blaine say a raised eyebrow being shot his way but ignored it in favor of getting his phone out of his pocket, he saw a text from Finn at about 10, asking him to please stay at Blaine's as Rachel was over, another one at 12 saying that he presumed he was at Blaine's and thank you.

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the thought of what Finn and Rachel were doing alone together before realizing that Finn would probably do the same if he knew that Blaine and Kurt had sex. Walking into the kitchen he saw that Blaine had a bowl of fruit and low fat muesli out along with a no cream milk, he smiled before piking up a bowl and leaning his hip on the beach, not wanting to chance sitting least it hurt, especially as the chairs were wooden, Blaine sensed this and stood with him. Kurt's phone went off, he picked it to see his dad calling "Hello" he answered.

**Hi Kurt, just calling to tell you that the trip has been cut short and Carole and I will be home in about 4 hours.**

"Okay, thanks dad I'll see you at home okay?"

"**Okay bud, see you then"**

"Bye!" Kurt hung up, "It was my dad I have to be home before he his, he'll be back in 4 hours so I guess our day shall be cut short!"

"Okay well then I reckon we should go have a shower and get going, we can be at your place in plenty of time." Blaine said finishing his breakfast, he put his bowl in the sink along with Kurt's before grabbing his hand and going back upstairs.

He led Kurt into the bathroom and started to strip off, he was about to pull off his pants when he saw that Kurt had yet to move, "Hey are you okay? There's no need to be shy love, we had sex last night so it may have been the first time I've seen you naked but I sure hope it won't be the last! And besides, you have to reason to be shy, your absolutely gorgeous" Kurt smiled at the reassurance and compliment before starting to strip as well, Blaine pulled down his pants and turned on the shower to hot, he turned around and had to will his cock to behave at the site of Kurt naked, instead he grabbed his hand and stepped into the hot water.

The warm water washed over the both of them, Kurt stood there letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles, he jumped at the feeling of something on his skin but opened his eyes to see Blaine had a soap covered loofa and was washing him, he blushed at the intimacy but allowed Blaine to continue to wash him everywhere. Once Blaine was done Kurt took the loofa, added more soap and cleaned off Blaine, once they where both clean they each washed their hair, the shower was turned off and the boys stepped out into the steamy bathroom, Kurt took a towel and rubbed his hair before wrapping it around his waist.

Kurt walked into Blaine's room with his clothes and started to get dressed, he had just pulled his vest on when Blaine walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. "You ready?" he asked, "Soon, I just need to do my hair" Kurt stepped back into the bathroom and dried his hair, realizing that he didn't have any hairspray he did his best with the drier and a ting amount of Blaine's precious hair gel.

"Ready" he called as he walked back into the bedroom, he picked up his phone and put it in his pocket after sending a text to Finn saying that he would be home soon and that Burt and his mum would be home within 4 hours.

Kurt walked downstairs and outside, Blaine had opened the passenger door for him, waiting for Kurt to get in. Kurt sat down gingerly, not wanting to feel any more pain than necessary. Blaine closed the door and jumped in the drivers side, as the radio came on it started to play "_Teenage Dream_" Blaine started singing the lyrics softly until he heard a muffled laugh, he flicked his eyes over to Kurt who was watching him sing "And just what is so funny? Is my singing that bad?" Blaine feigned sounding hurt as though Kurt's laughing had insulted him. "No, its just that this song is a few hours to late yet still appropriate!" Kurt explained, at Blaine's confused look he sang "_Lets go all the way tonight, no regrets just love._"

Blaine realizing the irony also chuckled, he continued to sing the song but louder this time and in a flirtatious manner while occasionally looking away from the road to Kurt. Kurt just sat there smiling at his boyfriend's adorable antics. It didn't take long for them to reach Kurt's house once they started singing to the radio and talking about everything that came to mind, it was a nice reassurance to both boys that they could still be themselves and to feel as though nothing had changed even though they had made their relationship sexual, it helped them both feel as though their relationship could stand what ever was thrown at them over time.

Blaine and Kurt hopped out of the car and walked hand and hand in doors, what they saw when they entered was something neither of them had been expecting. Rachel and Finn where on the couch half dressed and groping each other, Kurt let out a yell and they broke apart, Finn jumped off Rachel and fell onto the floor while Rachel let out a scream of her own as she tried to cover herself up from the waist upwards, Kurt clapped his hands over his eyes and Blaine turned and put him face in Kurt's neck so as not to laugh or scream in disgust.

"Finn! What the Hell! Did you not get my text? EW! I'm leaving so you too can get dressed!" Kurt exclaimed loudly (For Kurt never yelled, it showed loss of control over oneself) before turning around with Blaine and walking into the Kitchen, he pretended to ignore the sounds of the two in the other room scrambling around for their clothing.

Finn and Rachel walked into the Kitchen, fully clothed thank God, both blushing heavily, Finn rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish and embarrassed "Uh sorry you had to see that dude, I haven't checked my phone since like last night" Kurt glared for the 'dude' comment but let it go, "It's fine just next time don't be in such a- ah public place" he said blushing "So who's hungry?" he asked to try and dispel the tension, "Uh well Rachel and I were going to go out for breakfast … or Lunch as its now like 12 30, you guys can join us if you like we're going to Ihop" he proposed, "No thank you, I don't feel like eating my body weight in waffles, but you and Rachel go, Blaine and I will stay here and watch a movie" Kurt said. Finn smiled "Okay well see you later then, come on Rachel let's go"

Once Finn had left with Rachel, Blaine suddenly said, "Did you notice that Rachel didn't say a word? I think that is some sort of world record!" Kurt laughed in agreement and walked back into the lounge to place the Lion King into the DVD player. Both boys settled onto the couch with Kurt lying on Blaine's chest with legs tangled together, about Half-way through the movie Both boys feel asleep, still tired from the night before.

Burt and Carole came home to see both boys asleep in the same position that they had fallen asleep in, the Lion King menu playing on repeat, they smiled at each other before quietly moving into the Kitchen, it was late afternoon so Carole started on dinner, Burt went out to the garage to continue his reassembly on an old mustang.

Blaine awoke to the smell of food, smiling he inhaled deeply and smiled when he realized that Kurt was still on top of him "Hey love… Kuuuuurt! Wake up love! Its nearly dinner time" he crooned softly into Kurt's ear, Kurt snuggled closer, trying to act like he was still asleep, "Come on love I know your awake" he added before softly tickling Kurt who jumped off and fell onto the floor "Hey! That was mean! I was asleep" Kurt said while pouting on the floor, he looked up when Blaine offered a hand up "No you weren't I can tell, besides it's dinner time" he added while helping Kurt up.

"Hey, Carole Dad how was Toledo?" he asked as he grabbed the cutlery to set up the table, he handed it to Blaine before moving to get the glasses. "It was good, the meeting was short and Carole's friends had to cancel so we cam home early" Burt said as he sat down, he watched as Carole placed the food on the table before sitting down, Blaine and Kurt stood by the sink washing their hands, Burt watched at they seemed to gravitate towards each other, he also noticed that they both seemed to have a distinct aura around them, he watched as Blaine sat down next to Kurt, he saw Kurt wince slightly and Blaine glance over concerned before Kurt smiled at him in reassurance and Burt furrowed his eye brows trying to figure out why his son would find it difficult or sore to sit do-oh OH!

Burt's eyes brows shot up, he was about to ask a question that he probably didn't want an answer to when Kurt said "This look's good, thank you Carole, its not often I get to enjoy something that you prepare" "Thank you Kurt, when we got home you two were asleep on the couch so I decided to make dinner" Carole said smiling. Burt resolved to talk to the boys after dinner, the meal went by smoothly, with a few odd look's shot at him when he didn't reply with much more than a grunt, as the boys moved to get up Burt spoke "Actually can I talk to you both in the lounge?" even though it was a question both Kurt and Blaine realized it was more of an order, they shot a look at the each other but both said yes and moved into the lounge.

"Burt I know what you're going to talk about but just remember that they both love each other" Carole said to Burt as the boys were out of earshot Burt nodded before following the boys into the lounge, he entered and saw both Kurt and Blaine sitting closely holding hands, Kurt didn't look too worried, Blaine did though. "Now I noticed something's during dinner and I want you to answer me truthfully okay?" Burt started off.

"Okay dad" Kurt said "Did you two have sex last night?" Burt asked bluntly, he saw Blaine shoot a petrified look at Kurt who while still looking calm also looked embarrassed if the blush he was sporting was anything to go by. "Yes dad we did" Kurt replied looking his father straight in the eye "I thought so, now I just want to be sure but it did it mean something? This question is for you as well Blaine, Neither of you felt pressured by the other?" Burt asked.

"No dad, it was perfect, at least for me I didn't feel pressured." Kurt said while looking questionably over to Blaine, "It was perfect Sir, it meant everything to me, I love your son" Blaine said, and although his voice was coated in nerves it was also honest as were his eye's as he looked into Burt's.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure, now Blaine did you want to stay tonight? I remember you saying that your parents are away in London for a few days, your welcome to stay here, and yes Kurt he can stay in your room, no air mattress and yes you can close the door, just please for my sake don't let me hear you." Burt added as all three of the men blushed.

Kurt smiled at his dad widely "Thank you dad! What do you think Blaine did you want to stay?" Blaine looked towards Burt and said, "Yes sir that's very nice of you to offer, it will be better than staying at home alone."

"Okay well I'll just go tell Carole, oh and Blaine? It's Burt, not Sir, that makes me feel old," he added before walking out towards his wife in the kitchen.

Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch looking at each other, Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine "Wow I was expecting a bit more of a grilling but that went well, I can't believe you can now stay in my room and in my bed! My dad basically gave us permission to have sex!" he said softly while still smiling like a maniac. Blaine smiled in agreement, he lent in to kiss Kurt again but saw an evil smirk on Kurt's face, "What?" he asked hesitantly, instead of answering Kurt lent back and shouted "Dad! You might want to have the same talk with Finn and Rachel" Blaine choked on air before laughing into Kurt's shoulder, "Wow that was the best form of payback for what we saw this morning!" he said once he had regained his breath. Kurt simply smirked before leaning into kiss Blaine again.

**Well there is my morning after fic! Hope you like it, if you have a specific one-shot request PM me and I'll see what I can do, you can add what Kink you want such, the only thing I won't do is non-con and bestiality even if it's role play as I don't feel comfortable with that subject content, however I am open to everything else**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
